Vocaloid Version
by Rickymon Gaming
Summary: if vocaloids sing these song's


Gospel of Dismay: by DAGames

Sung by Fukase as Bendy the Dancing Demon, Big Al as Boris the Wolf, Gumi English as Alice Angel, and Oliver as Sammy Lawrence

(Verse 1)

Fukase: "Let's hope this time we can get this band back together again!"

Big Al: You join the underground cabaret today.

(Fukase: Well hey there, tell me your name)

Big Al: You try to run and tell the word, but you're stranded in a darkened cave.

(Fukase: Oh Henry, we hate you the same)

Big Al: So listen up my friend! There's more that meets the eye. You power up the studio and bring them to life.

Now play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore. Don't worry chum! It's not the music that dies. Now listen up!

Fukase: Our life support machine was brought to life by remarkable hands. Forget about the hell we've seen. The time has come to revive our band.

So bang the drums to a rhythm, captivating the beat! And press the keys on the piano for the ritual please!

The song's alive with the night, with your help we'll revive. The devil's advocate is staring right through your lies!

Gumi: You're just retuning our old strings tonight...

Fukase: I hope you turn on the light now!

(Chorus)

Fukase: Can I get an amen in here? (amen!) You see the magic of art. It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get get an amen in here? (amen!)

This magic was fueled by your heart. But the dreams in his eyes were untrue. He had bigger plans for the band. By demand we came back to this darkened cell! You're gonna break us out of this HELL!

(Verse 2)

Fukase: We've been stars since the rhythm days. But our instruments have all grown tired. And in the end, our only dream was to dance. They took the dance away and we got retired.

But that was long ago. We have a new change of face. We've turned it up a couple notches with a brand new pace.

You think they all just erased us, betrayed, enslaved us but the deed is done. And now we want to get out! Now listen up!

Big Al: Ain't it nice to be underground with a good ol' friend like me? (Fukase: a friend like me, yeah) So you notice that sign, we ain't lying. But sit down and take a seat (Fukase: take a seat)

There's an exit for sure, but that's for shmucks, but a little bit of ink and a couple of bucks. We can reopen the curtains and show of the strut. But for goodness sake, you gotta just believe!

Gumi: You're just retuning our old strings tonight...

Fukase: I hope you turn on the light now!

(Chorus)

Fukase: Can I get an amen in here? (amen!) You see the magic of art. It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an amen in here? (amen!)

This magic was fueled by your heart. But the dreams in his eyes were untrue. He had bigger plans for the band. By demand we came back to this darkened cell! You're gonna break us out!

(Verse 3)

Oliver: Go to sleep, my little sheep. It's time to rest your head, whether alive or dead. I am the keeper of the key that will set us all free. I bring the demon back to life. (Fukase, Big Al Gumi: Bring the demon back to life)

There's a song I sing that shows us the light. Even in the lighter side of hell, we sing with delight. Play the notes that I require, this will please my desires. You have given me the tools to RESTART THIS FIRE!

Fukase: There's a twisted fate that controls and betrays us. My friends have a death wish and all of this is him to blame!

Now we brought him to his knees, your only hope to escape this is to embrace this. We need your help to keep this demon at bay! Let's enend this today!

Fukase: "You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry!"

Big Al: "Will you take their word, or ours?"

Gumi: "Golly, I hope this works!"

Fukase: "You turned on this machine, now you have to believe!"

(Chorus)

Fukase, Big Al, Gumi: Can I get an amen in here? (Oliver: Can I get an amen?) You see the magic of art! (Oliver: of art!) It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an amen in here? (Oliver: Can I get an amen in here?) This magic was fueled by your heart (Oliver: your heart!) But the dreams in his eyes were untrue (Oliver: they're untrue!) He had bigger plans for the band! By demand we came back to this world of grey. Welcome to the Gospel of Dismey!

Fukase: Welcome to the Gospel of Disney...


End file.
